Secrets
by PineappleSmoothy
Summary: Both of Beck's lives, masked and unmasked, become entangled...and he finds out that he still has a lot to learn about being the Renegade.


**AN: **Ok, I know I haven't been on in a while, but I'm here now! :) Anyway, I figured it was time I made a Tron Uprising fanfic, since the show needs more love and support. This is going to take place _after_ the last episode. I have an idea where the story will go, so I won't have an excuse for abandoning it. Plus I'm super interested in seeing where it goes...so...yay :D

And now, for the technical stuff...**I do NOT own Tron Uprising**

P.s, there's no slash in the story, but there might be a lot of BeckxPaige...:]

* * *

Paige was talking to a guard when she heard the shouting. It was loud, and even though she couldn't hear what was being said, she knew that whatever it was had to be threatening. It was right around the corner, if she made it in time, then maybe...

"I'm really sorry, but I need to..." Paige said, motioning in the direction of the voices. The guard nodded and left.

Paige hurried, she could tell that the argument was reaching a climax, and that if she didn't intervene, someone would end up seriously injured.

"Hey. HEY!" She turned the corner, just in time to see Pavel throw a program to the ground. He held his disk in his hand, inches from the program's throat.

Paige knew that her words didn't reach Pavel. Her temper snapped. All the anger she held in-because she didn't' take risks-spilled over like a tidal wave. Sprinting over to the two programs, Paige grabbed the weasel's shoulders and yanked him off, not bothering to be gentle. She watched with satisfaction as Pavel collided with the wall.

"Paige! What do you_ think you're doing!_" Pavel said, still holding his disk.

"Don't even say _anything_, Pavel. Just. Don't." Paige narrowed her eyes and sent Pavel a glare that would've sent Clu running for his life. She turned around and kneeled by the program who was still lying on the ground. She would have to hurry to get him back inside his cell before any guards showed up—if he had been attacked by Pavel, then he couldn't be all that bad.

"Are you okay?" She touched the program's shoulder, careful not to frighten him anymore. He nodded. Paige let out the breath she had been holding. She began to slowly help the program up, looking at him closely. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but he obviously wasn't okay.

It was the grin.

Paige didn't expect him to finding being attacked so...funny, but sure enough, a large grin was frozen on his face. In fact, he seemed almost in pain, and his face looked stretched. She could see the corner of his mouth twitching.

Why wasn't he talking?

She stood him up, walking him back into his cell. Paige sat him down on the bench. He looked at her, his eyes brimming with gratitude. Paige smiled at him. The program didn't seem like the other prisoners, he seemed afraid and tense. Knowing that she was going to have to deal with the mess Pavel had created, she walked out of the cell, her fingers brushing the control panel. Again, her gaze was drawn to the grinning program. She shook her head, choosing to look at the floor as she pressed the button to lock his disk, and then the button to close the door.

"What were you thinking?" Paige turned around to look at Pavel, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"That_ program_ attacked _me_. I was merely defending myself."

"That's crap, and you know it."

"Oh, but Paige, it's the truth." Pavel pushed off of the wall, walking towards Paige. "Unless, of course, you started the fight... Or something like that. My mind feels a little fuzzy, since you _slammed me into a wall._"

"Are you threatening me? Again?" Paige said. She remembered the last time Pavel had threatened her; she had ended up being arrested for treason and sent to the Games. She clenched her hands. Well, two could play at that game. "Or do you _want_ to be promoted to the clean-up crew, you know...sweeping up pixels after the Games? I'm sure it'll be a big step up from Purgos."

"You think you're so clever, Paige? You'd be nothing without Tesler, and me." Paige couldn't stop the burst of laughter. Pavel flared his nostrils, his knuckles whitening under the grip on his disk.

Paige was about to respond, but swallowed her words after seeing a group of guards approaching. She walked past a confused Pavel, ignoring his taunting remarks. She was going to talk to Tesler about Pavel. And she'd keep trying to talk to him until he listens.

"Commander...?" The guard said.

"There was a fight, Pavel...attacked a prisoner. Everything's taken care of." She nodded and continued on her way.

The guard mumbled a response and motioned for the rest to follow. _What was that noise?_ He tilted his head to the side, trying to think why...it sounded...so...familiar...!

"Commander!" The guard spun around, surprising his comrades. But he didn't care. He saw her slow down, and taking advantage of that, he leaped forward, hoping to close the distance between them.

"Get DOW—" His warning was cut off as several explosions went off. The vibrations shook the building and knocked everyone to the ground. He fell awkwardly, crying out as he twisted his ankle on the smooth surface. His vision blurred as his head slammed into the ground, shattering his helmet. With a heavy heart, he watched at the commander was thrown into the opposite wall. A wave of dust of smoke hid her from view. He let out a pained yelp, trying to get up. The commander was top priority now. Pavel was too far away to be recused. No. Commander Paige was his most important concern.

Dozens of more explosions rocked the building, and thick smoke had begun to gather lazily in the air. The guard tried not to cough, to breathe as little as possible. He managed to get up, bending over to avoiding the cloud of smoke. He started making his way to where he last saw the Commander.

He hoped he wasn't too late.

DERP LINEBREAK DERP :P

Beck had been casually watching Tron fight off the simulated guard for what seemed like, hours. Well, maybe casually was the wrong word.

"Yeah, definitely the wrong word." Beck said, whispering. He didn't want to distract Tron.

"What?" Tron said, ducking as a guard swung an arm out. He stepped to the right and grabbed the guard's outstretched arm, throwing the guard over his shoulder. He turned to Beck, who was looking...pale.

"Uh, nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Turn off the simulation, Beck."

"Sure." Beck walked up to the screen. The landscape faded, as did the other guards. As Tron went to monitor Argon on the large screen, Beck glanced at Tron's status during the game—it wasn't really a game, but Beck liked calling it that just to annoy his mentor. His jaw dropped.

"Beck, are you okay?"

It took a moment for Beck to collect his thoughts, and to form a coherent sentence. "Uh, sure, it's just...wow. I mean, you're..." He ran his hand through his hair, thinking of the right word. He was taken by surprise as Tron chuckled. Beck could feel himself blushing from embarrassment. Even though Tron was becoming more open with Beck, especially after Cyrus's attack, it still was weird—for beck—to hear Tron _actually_ laugh, and to seem him _genuinely _smile.

* * *

**AN: **Awesome cliffy, huh? ;)

I thought I'd post this, and then the rest of the chapter next week, unless I have too much homework/something else comes up. I'd really, really, **really** appreciate lots of reviews (Who wouldn't?)


End file.
